As mobile communication devices become more associated with a specific user, and as hand-free units allow for integration of mobile communication devices into the on-board electronics systems of motor vehicles, there is presented a need to be able to identify and associate a mobile communication device with a user. By associating the mobile communication device with a user, a profile may be established on the computing environment of the motor vehicle to identify the user by the presence of the user's mobile communication device. There is further a need to establish such a profile in as a streamlined and user-friendly process as possible.